Director's Cut: The Wedding Night
by DevilPup
Summary: A 'deleted' scene from my story LKG. Smitchie's Wedding Night. Oh-la-la.


Hello, all of my perverted readers. Haha. So, most of you reading this are probably readers of ATCR and LKG. If you aren't then there are some things you should know which shall confuse you otherwise. I'll come back to those. In general, this is Shane & Mitchie wedding night. It's the exact same as chapter 22 of LKG, except there's more details and certain things Mitchie & Shane say to one another are different. It's not _too explicit_ since this _is_ Mitchie and trying to write smut when you're still in the mindset of censoring yourself is hard.

Okay, things you should know if you haven't read this before:

-Shane wears a purity ring, though he didn't make the vow until _after_ losing his virginity. Yes, this is relevant.

-Shane & Mitchie have been together for 2 years and have obviously just gotten married.

-Jake is their puppy which was Mitchie's birthday present from Shane two years ago.

-Whether or not Joe Jonas really has curly hair is irrelevant to me. Shane has curly hair that he straightens that Mitchie is obsessed with it being curly when they are alone. Only washing all of the gunk he puts in it makes it rightfully curly.

* * *

**The Wedding Night**

The moment we were in our limo, heading for our hotel for the night, my senses were on over drive. I was overpowered by the smell of Shane's cologne mixing with his normal scent. I could hear his labored breathing as he tried his best not to take me right then in the back of the limo. The sound mixed with my own heavy breathing as anticipation ran through my body. I nearly fainted when I looked into his darkened eyes. They were almost black with pure lust swimming through the irises, unlike earlier when they were shining brightly with love. I knew my own probably looked quite similar. I almost fainted when I felt his hand brush across my arm, reaching for my own. His touch was intoxicating. But not nearly as intoxicating as his _taste_. My mouth was literally watering at the memory of his taste.

I was on the brink of saying 'screw it' and having my way with him right then. Thankfully, the limo pulled up outside of the hotel. Shane climbed out first. I took a few shaky breaths and reached out to grasp his offered hand. I allowed him to pull me out and chuckled shakily as his hand gripped mine tightly. The driver took our bags out of the trunk and a bell boy placed them on a cart. Shane quickly checked us in as quickly as possible.

That was the longest elevator ride of my life. Everything in the limo seemed to intensify. Shane's hand gripped mine so tightly, I was fearing it would break. I didn't really feel the pain, though. My nerves when on edge to begin with. The ding of the elevator startled both of us. From the time we'd left the reception, not a word had transpired between us.

We walked as fast as we could to our door. Shane had to swipe the keycard 3 times before we were able to get into the room. The bellboy awkwardly pushed the cart into our room, unloading and leaving as quickly as possible. I'd left Shane's side to look out on our balcony. As soon as the door closed, I heard Shane make his way over to me.

My body tingled in anticipation as he wrapped his arms around me. "Cold?" He asked, pressing his lips against my bare shoulder.

I smiled and turned around in his arms. "Why? Are you going to warm me up?" I asked with a single eyebrow raised. I tried to sound normal, but it came out rather breathlessly.

He smirked down at me and kissed me softly. My hands were resting on his chest as his toyed with my zipper. Surprisingly, our kiss remained fairly soft. My head was telling me to go change into my _wedding night_ outfit, but my body was telling me to start stripping. My heart, though, was telling me to stay just as I was, relishing the taste of my _husband_.

Eventually, his mouth left mine, trailing down my neck. "No marks, tonight." I breathed out. I felt him smirk as he bite my neck ever so lightly. Enough to get his point across without leaving evidence.

"No need, tonight. That's how I released the tension when I wanted to fuck you senseless." He whispered hoarsely in my ear, his hot breath swirling around it. I moaned out loud at his admission. He was getting me more and more turned on by the second.

"You must have… a lot… of tension…" I said between breaths as my heart beat wildly in my chest. His lips were on my ear, gently tugging on the fleshy part. Once, his tongue darted out and licked the shell of my ear. I shivered and moaned. "Shane…" I moaned his name, dropping my head onto his shoulder.

He kissed my exposed neck and shoulders once more before stepping away from me. I pouted but took his offered hand as he brought me back into the room. We didn't bother with a suite. We pretty much just wanted a bed, as wrong as that may seem.

He moved behind me to close the door, chuckling as he had to move quite a bit of my train in as well. He threw the excess to the side of me, wrapping his arms around me from behind again. I leaned back into him, sighing contently. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Mitchie. With my entire heart and soul." He whispered, his lips still pressed into my hair.

"I love you, too, Shane. More than you will ever truly know." I titled my head back, awaiting a kiss. He happily obliged. I pulled back. "Unzip me, Husband." I said playfully, moving my hair to one side.

I shivered as his fingers trailed down my spine from the base of my neck to the edge of my dress. He slowly dragged the zipper down. Unlike the last time, I didn't hold my dress to my chest as he unzipped me. I let the dress fall and pool around my feet. I was standing with my back to my husband clad only in high heels and tiny white underwear.

I heard him suck in breath and groan. I felt confident and stepped out of my dress, turning to face him. His eyes drank in my appearance, his hands reaching out and running up and down my sides. He had abandoned his jacket when we came in, so I pulled on his tie, loosening it more than it already was. I dropped the accessory to the floor and began unbuttoning his shirt.

By the time I had him down to his boxers, Shane was rock hard. I was immensely excited as well, but something about knowing I had done that to him… indescribable.

Before I could remove his boxers, he pushed me into the bed, causing me to sit on the edge. He dropped to his knees and began taking my heels off of my feet. I giggled at him as he kissed the inside of each of my ankles before standing back up.

Why weren't we going at it already? Well… we'd waited this long, a few minutes wouldn't kill us. We were taking our time and making this the greatest memory ever.

He grabbed my hands hauling me upward toward his awaiting arms. As soon as my arms locked around his neck for support, he ran his hands down my back, over my rear, and grasped my thighs lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist. I groaned feeling him pressed against my lower half.

"Shane…" I moaned in his ear, followed by whimpering. I was so turned on it was getting painful. I felt our bodies dip as he knelt on the bed with one knee, quickly followed by the other. He laid me back on the bed and just stared at me. I grew self conscious and attempted to cover my exposed chest.

"No." He gently pried my hands away from my body. "Don't hide." He kissed my hands before placing them above my head. My legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist. "You haven't been this shy in so long. What's wrong?" He asked frowning ever so slightly, looking only at my face.

I bit my lip, and looked away before looking back up. "I don't know. I just… I'm trying to process that this is really happening."

He trailed a finger down my jaw. "Of course this is real. We're _really_ married, and we're _really_ allowed to do this." He smiled softly at me. He bit the edge of his lip ever so slightly and looked down at me. "If you're not ready… it's fine. Just because we're married…"

"Shane!" I gasped, interrupting him. "Of course I'm ready…" I said softly. "I'm just… scared… I don't know… what if it's not what you were expecting. I mean, of the two of us, you're the one with ex-"

"Stop," He command cutting me off. His face was serious and his eyes were narrowed. "That was 5 years ago… and a mistake. Don't _ever_ compare yourself to her. You are a million times better and I _never_ want to hear you doubt yourself over me again." He kissed me gently and whispered against my lips. "I love you. And that's more than enough to make it better than anything I could ever imagine."

I melted at that moment. I grabbed the back of his neck, keeping him tight to me as I kissed him with all of the passion I could. All of the anticipation that had been building returned and I found myself drowning in it.

He trailed kisses down my neck and across my chest. He kissed the top of my breasts before descending down the one. I moaned as he wrapped his lips around my nipple, causing my body to arch into his. His other hand began kneading the other as he began sucking ever so lightly. I gripped his hair moaning loudly. "Oh god, Shane." I gasped.

He pulled away and blew on my now wet breast, causing me to shiver. He grinned and continued kissing down my body. I whimpered as his lips reached the edge of my panties. His fingers hooked into the sides and began dragging them downward.

His entire body followed them downward. I shivered as his breath trailed over the newly exposed areas, but he didn't stop. He brought them down to my ankles and pulled them off. He kissed his way back up my the inside of my body before skillfully avoiding my center. He trailed up over my hips and back over my breasts. I kissed him hungrily as he finally kissed my lips again. I felt his hand slide down my body again. His fingers touched my wetness and I whimpered again.

"Damn it, Shane." I swore as he slipped a finger inside. "Don't tease." I whimpered again.

He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "I don't need to tease you." He spoke with that edge that I could now definitively name as arousal. He pulled away seconds later, climbing off the bed to remove his boxers. He smiled down at me as he reclaimed his position above. "This is gonna hurt." He warned.

I nodded. "I know. Just… don't go slow. Band-aid theory." I said uncertain. I braced myself as he lifted my legs to wrap around him. I felt him push against my entrance. I whimpered again.

He leaned down to kiss me again, whispering against my lips, "I love you." He swallowed my response as he kissed me passionately.

I ripped my face away from his as I cried out, "Oh fuck." Shane distracted me long enough to plunge into me without my knowing prior to. "Jesus," I gasped.

Shane was watching me with worried eyes. I clenched mine together tightly in pain. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

I gritted out, "Just… keep going…" He kissed my lips again and began moving. The pain faded as pleasure took over. He started slow, moving in long slow strokes. It felt amazing.

His one hand was resting on the side of my head, keeping most of his body weight up. His other hand rested on my hip, guiding our bodies together. His eyes never left mine, even when mine clenched tightly in pleasure. My fingers held his back, digging slightly. "Shane…" I gasped. "More…" I opened my eyes to see if he understood me.

He groaned and picked up the speed. My moans filled the room as he lifted my hips off the bed, hitting my spot at a different angle. My eyes fluttered closed again. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." I mumbled over and over, digging and dragging my nails. I knew there would be marks in the morning.

"Shit, Mitchie." He gasped as my body started bucking into his own.

I forced my eyes open and found him looking at me, struggling to keep himself from letting go. That sent me over the edge. "Shane!" I cried out, the sound echoing through the room.

He continued thrusting into me, pounding away until his own release hit. Feeling him continue while my orgasm ripped through me caused the feeling to intensify. "Oh Shane… Shane…" His name continued to tumble from my lips.

"Mitchie." He groaned above me as he slammed into me harder than before. He laid his head against my shoulder as his body stilled and he spilled into me. When both our bodies stopped convulsing around the other's, he collapsed on top of me for a moment. I didn't care much, enjoying the feeling of our bodies touching so closely. He rolled on to his side a moment later, pulling me with him so we faced one another.

"That was…" He spoke breathlessly, trying to find the words.

"So worth the wait." I supplied equally out of breath. "Ugh… I feel gross." I complained, feeling the stickiness between my legs.

He chuckled. "You want to go take a shower?" He asked.

I shrugged, perfectly content in his arms, but feeling gross. "Maybe. Are you coming with me?"

"Didn't I tell you, you aren't showering alone once we get married?" He teased. I smiled at him and untangled myself. I made my way into the bathroom first, turning the water on. Shane came into the bathroom as I was stepping into the shower with our toiletries. He groaned appreciatively. "You've no idea how much I like being married."

"Gee, glad to know you married me because you love me." I pouted looking at him over my shoulder. He quickly stepped into the shower behind me and wrapped his around me.

He bit my shoulder softly. "You know I love you." He replied. "Seeing you naked is just a bonus." I felt my self getting aroused again, and so was Shane.

I moaned. "Shane… I want to get clean…" I pouted.

He turned me in his arms and backed me up until I was under the spraying water. His eyes roamed over my body as water ran down it. Satisfied with what he saw they returned to my face. Mine continued to roam the gorgeous specimen that is my husband. I loved that he worked out and ran so much.

A small gasp slipped out of my mouth as Shane began washing my body. I relaxed and let him do whatever it was he was doing. Once he finished washing my body, he turned me around and began unpinning my hair. As the curls all fell out around my shoulders Shane groaned again.

"Are you clean enough?" He asked hoarsely pulling my body flush against his. I nodded and he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. Soon I found myself pressed against the wall of the shower with Shane pounding into me once more.

As we caught our breath afterward, I pushed Shane's wet and slippery -and sexy- chest. "Out. I need to take a real shower and I can't do that with you jumping me every chance you get." He pouted but retreated anyway. I bit my lip while watching his perfect ass walk away from me. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Of course, not before winking at me over his shoulder.

Once I was able to shower alone, I was done fairly quickly. I exited the bathroom in a small towel, drying my hair as I walked. Shane was sitting on the floor in front of the bed, watching TV. "Why are you on the floor? And why is it so cold in here?" I asked, shivering slightly as I spoke.

Shane looked over at the balcony door and saw it was raining slightly and that the door was cracked open. The curtain was still open as well. "I guess I didn't close the door all the way before." He shrugged, getting up to do so. "And I'm on the floor because I had to change the sheets on the bed, but I'm waiting for room service to bring up new ones."

"What was the point if we're probably going to just have sex again anyway?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Shane sent me a pointed look and then looked at the bundle of sheets laying on the floor. A red stain seeped through parts of them. "Oh. Right. Forgot about that." I bit my lip in embarassment.

He chuckled. "Relax." He kissed my forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you, too. Go wash your hair." I commanded. He rolled his eyes but did so anyway. I answered the door for room service, blushing profusely as I handed the poor young man the bag with the sheets. He was going to make the bed when I insisted I would.

"We'll do it." I heard Shane almost growl from the bathroom doorway. He came over and wrapped his arm around me, glaring at the guy while taking the sheets out of his hands. "Thanks." I handed the guy a tip and closed the door.

"What was that?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

He glared at me slightly. "What was with answering the door in a towel?" He growled possessively.

"Like I knew it was going to be a guy." I scoffed. "You get jealous too easily, baby." I said placing my hands on his chest.

His eyes softened. "I don't like sharing you." He whined slightly as he wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him slowly. "Seriously," He started as he pulled back slowly. "What was with answering the door in a towel? It could have not been room service and some stupid reporter."

I rolled my eyes. "Because I was waiting for the sheets or for you to get out of the bathroom." I explained, walking past him.

"Why?" I grabbed my small bag for tonight and headed into the bathroom. "Mitchie?" He called out after me as I disappeared into the bathroom.

"Just make the bed." I called back. When I peeked out of the door a few minutes later, Shane was laying on the bed, most likely naked, with the blankets around his waist, watching TV again. I leaned against the doorframe with one arm above my head. "Hey, Pop Star." I said, catching his attention.

He glanced over at me and then snapped his head back to look at me again. I giggled. "What the… damn." He stuttered as he took in my appearance. The white baby doll my mother bought me for tonight fit me perfectly and showed just enough to entice my husband. "Come here, now." He demanded softly, his eyes darkening.

I smiled and walked toward him slowly. I straddled him on the bed, the sheets still separating us. "You called?" I asked running my hand through his curls.

"Mmhmm." He mumbled softly as he pulled me down into a sweet kiss.

That time alone we memorized each others bodies. Though we took our time the first time, there was still an edge to it, forcing us to move quicker than we'd have liked. There wasn't much time given to teasing and foreplay. This time, though, we spend a long time just touching one another. When he finally entered me for the third time that night, I was already on my 5th or 6th orgasm. We didn't speed up at all and kept it slow and steady, drawing it out as long as possible. After that we spent the rest of the night in each others' arms talking softly, too tired to move yet too excited to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with Shane's arms wrapped tightly around my naked waist, his head resting against mine on my shoulder. I could feel every inch of his front pressing against my back. "Baby." He whispered in my ear. "We have to get up."

"Mmm. Why? I like it like this." I snuggled back against him more.

He groaned. "Because we have to catch our flight to Greece." He said softly.

"Fine." I said, pushing him off of me. I heard him groan again as I moved into the bathroom, not bothering to cover myself. "Call Mom and see how Jake is?"

"Mitchie, he'll be fine." Shane assured me. "And what are you doing?" He asked following me into the bathroom.

"Taking a shower." I said as if it were obvious, while turning on the shower.

"You took one last night." He complained, digging out his straightener from the bag I'd left in there.

"And now I smell like sex again." I reasoned stepping in. I could feel him rolling his eyes as he pulled on fresh boxers.

3 hours later we were boarding a plane to Greece.

* * *

Now, any of you who want to read the original of this, be warned that this is from the sequel. First, you should read After the Credits Roll. Or you could just jump right into Life Keeps Going, but you might be a tad confused.


End file.
